An Eternal Sky
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Stella and Luna, princesses of the Heavens, must find a way to save their beloved Yoko and Edward from the cursed Phonoi.


Long ago Celestia, Queen of the Heavens, had twin daughters. One of them had hair and eyes that shone brightly. She named this child Stella. The second child had a different glow, one of silver. But she was just as powerful.

Now, Queen Celestia had many enemies. Her main enemy was Queen Eris. Eris' domain was that of a black hole. She powered it with evil energy. Before this time, no evil had reached the Earth. Queen Eris was determined to poison the Earth like she had done to all the other planets in the Solar System.

Meanwhile, Queen Celestia's children were inseperable. They would look over the balcony of the Celestial Kingdom every day and night. The elder, Stella, looked down and watched a kitsune named Yo-ko work his way in to legend. The younger, Luna, stared down and saw Edward Elric.

"I know what you are thinking, Luna," Stella said to her sister. "It is not true you know. We are twins. How could we be anything else? And Celestia is our mother. Both of our mother."

Luna looked down, tears filling her eyes. "But the court-"

"Is filled with gossiping fools," Stella said. "They are being poisoned by Queen Eris."

But the gossiping continued, the court whispering that Celestia was not the mother of Luna at all. Luna did not shine with the heavenly light, they would say.

Sadness filled the heart of the young princess, until her older sister decided to act.

Stella went to visit her mother in court. "Mother, Luna and I wish to go to Earth. We wish to protect it from impurity."

Her mother agreed, and the princesses were sent down to the earth inside a bamboo plant.

An old bamboo cutter and his wife found the girls and named them Tsuki-no-hime, and Haru-no-hime. The twins changed quickly to human forms, and warned their foster parents to never speak of their nobility to anyone.

The presence of the twins brought prosperity and luck to their foster parents, and soon they were wealthy.

However, even in human form, the sisters had tremendous troubles disguising their unearthly beauty. Soon suitors came, and their foster father asked them what man they would marry.

Stella and Luna both answered cryptically.

Stella said, "I will marry the man who brings me a black rose."

Luna said, "I will marry the man who brings me a flower that never fades, even if it is cut; for it is everlasting."

Thinking that these tasks were impossible, soon the suitors stopped arriving. One day, however, a black rose was found by the bamboo cutter on the doorstep of the house. He brought it to his daughter. As she held the rose, she felt within it that it was the very blossom she had called for.

Using photosynthesis to trace where the plant had bloomed, she found her suitor. He was the kitsune she had looked upon from the Celestial Kingdom!

"You are Princess Stella aren't you?" he said softly.

"H-How—?"

"Just how you have ways of watching me, I have ways of watching you," he replied.

Her golden eyes lit up. "Why have you called me here?"

In response, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Your riddle was devised just to tease me, wasn't it?"

She smiled, caught in the act.

A moment passed, and his smile faded. "The earth…has been poisoned, hasn't it?"

Stella's eyes widened in surprise, and she nodded. "My sister and I will protect the Earth. And Yo-ko…please fight by my side?"

"I will fight with you forever," he replied, and they embraced.

Queen Eris began plotting to use Yo-ko for the demise of the eldest princess.

Meanwhile, Luna was staring at the moon again, feeling forlorn and sad. She realized now that to wish for love had been foolhardy of her. Suddenly she heard sounds at the door.

"Do you wish to loot us? We know you are Hohenhiem's son!"

"I'm hear to see her! I'm not leaving!"

Luna came outside. "Father…it is alright. By my own word we are not to harm him. You see, he has as much a right as anyone."

She then winked at the man she recognized as Edward. "Father, you have always taught me to be honest and true to my word. I must do as I have promised."

"Very well then," the bamboo cutter said. "You may speak with my daughter."

The two left under the shade of moonlight. No words were spoken.

"So I guess you came expecting a reward…" Luna said. "Unless I am the reason you came."

"Well, the truth is…" he put his hand behind his head. "I came to answer your riddle."

He handed her an Amaranth flower.

She gasped. "How did you know?"

He smiled. "My mom used to tell me a story. A Rose and an Amaranth blossomed side by side in a garden, and the Amaranth said to her neighbour,

'How I envy you your beauty and your sweet scent! No wonder you are such a universal favourite.' But the Rose replied with a shade of sadness in her voice,

'Ah, my dear friend, I bloom but for a time: my petals soon wither and fall, and then I die. But your flowers never fade, even if they are cut; for they are everlasting.' Is that the one you were thinking of?"

Luna smiled. "Your mother is a wise woman to know the stories of the flowers."

Edward looked down. "Yes. But she is very sick."

Luna took Edward's hand and they went to his home. Alphonse was sitting next to Trisha Elric's bed with some tea. Luna walked over to him.

"Hello," she said softly. "Are you Edward's younger brother?"

"Yes, he replied. "I'm Alphonse."

"My name is Tsukino," Luna said, using her earth name. "And this woman here is your mother?"

The brothers nodded sadly.

Luna knelt next to the bed. She held her hands over Trisha's body, and there was a faint glow, but nothing happened. Her brow furrowed.

"This illness is not borne of mankind," she said softly. "It is of my people."

She looked at the Elric brothers. "You need to leave this room. I will call you when you can return."

The boys nodded, trusting her as they left.

Luna breathed in and out, and then cast the spell.

_"I'm light, I am one to strong to fight,_

_So go away and leave my sight,_

_and take with you this endless night."_

A shadow flew from the mouth of Trisha and back to the heavens. Luna went to the window. "This is bad. I must return soon."

"Who are you?" the woman was now sitting up.

"I am…Luna," she said softly. "I suppose lies will get me no further. I have fallen in love with your son Edward."

"Then you should tell me," Ed said softly, coming into the room. "I came to your palace seeking your hand like all the others! I dreamed of you every night! I knew where you came from all along! I don't care about that!"

He embraced her, kissing her.

When they broke apart, Luna bowed to Trisha Elric. "With your blessing, I, Princess Luna of the Celestial Heavens, will do all I can to protect my beloved, Edward Elric."

Trisha laughed. "There is no need for all of the formality. You have my blessing."

Ed looked at Luna. "I don't understand…you would never say that unless you were in some kind of danger."

She looked away. "Don't worry. Stella and I can—"

"No!" Ed shouted, pulling her close, and shaking a little. "Don't you dare go out there and fight alone. I'm going with you. I will always protect you. I've…always loved you Luna.

The was a flash of light, and Luna was cast out of the house into the sky. "W-What's happening…?"

"Luna! Dammit! Ed ran outside, but there was nothing to fight.

She descended and collapsed on the ground.

Stella and Yo-ko ran toward them. "My first transformation knocked me out for a solid hour. She's powering up using moonbeams. It just means you awakened her heart for the first time, Edward.

Edward blushed slightly, then noticed Yoko. "We have to fight with a kitsune?"

"Don't discriminate, Brother," said the voice of Al as he came over.

Eris, and her thirteen children appeared, surrounding them.

"Phonoi Destruction!" cried Phonoi, and the earth cracked performing a perfect cage around Luna.

"It's so sad to put her in a cage," sobbed Neikea.

"Give my back Luna!" Ed yelled, and all the children joined in, making it a jumbled mess.

"Oh honestly," Stella said, transforming into her Solar Form.

She flew up into the sky, and all of the Khaos clan were blinded by her light.

She then dropped to the floor and smiled. "That was awesome."

Edward ran to the cage and transmuted it open.

"Ed?" she whispered softly. She suddenly jumped out and kissed him. "You saved me.."

Surprised by the kiss, he drew back and whispered, "No, you saved me."

At that moment he was shot through the heart with the hand of Eris herself. She laughed.

Luna stood. She was infuriated. "I will destroy you."

"I think not," she laughed. "Your sister is already poisoned and dying with her lover. What will you do, Princess Luna?"

Luna looked in despair to see that Phonoi had killed both her sister and Yo-ko. Luna looked up at the setting sun. What luck! "I will call on the Evening Star."

_"Hear these words, Hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my Mind_

_Send us to where we'll find_

_What we wish in place and Time."_

There was a flash of light and her soul was cast from her body and vanished. The other souls went in the same way.

"I will find you! I will learn of the darkness in time, and I and my children will destroy the Celestial kingdom!"

Queen Celestia realized that her daughters where in another time, and she also realized the the humans were so distraught over the loss of the lovely girls, they were fighting back agains Queen Eris and her Thirteen Children. And so, the earth was stabalized, and the glow of the moon and sun in the sky reminded the humans of the lost Princesses.


End file.
